Apocalypse
by abiange
Summary: Les sentiments de buffy à la fin de la saison 7, quelques semaines apres le combat final contre le mal absolu........B/S shipper


**Apocalypse!**

**Note de l'auteur **: spoilers saison 6 et 7. J'ai fait cette fic en 10 minutes, car je m'ennuyais, donc soyez indulgent :D. Si vs avez vu "bring on the night" ne le prennez pas en compte, car ça serait incohérent avec le speatch qu'elle a eu à la fin de l'epsiode. j'ai ecrite cette fic quelques heures avant de l'avoir vu.  


**Disclainer ** :Je signale en passant que les auteurs écrivent pour leurs plaisirs ainsi que le votre.Les personnages et les droits des series ne leurs appartiennent pas.Les series 'Buffy' et 'Angel' ainsi que les produits dérivés sont la propriété de Joss Whedon , Upn et la fox ........ 

Apocalypse! Ce mot ne cesse de raisonner dans ma tête. Comme un air que l'on ne parvient pas à oublier.

Apocalypse ! Un mot si simple, signifant trop de malheur.

Nous avions sauvé le monde. Mais à quel prix? Le jeu en valait-il la chandelle?

Une menace planait, et nous l'avions prit à la légère. On pensait que ce ne serait qu'un combat de plus, qu'on s'en sortirait forcement gagnant. On a eu tort.

Je n'aurais jamais du les laisser venir avec moi.

J'ai été élue pour combattre les forces du mal. C'est mon devoir, c'est ma destinée. Ce n'était en aucun cas les leurs.

Ils sont morts pour des inconnus. Pour des personnes qui resteront à jamais dans l'ignorance de leur sacrifice.

Tout est ma faute. J'ai précipé les choses, sans penser aux consequences de mes actes.

Spike était en danger, je ne voulais pas qu"il meurt. Ils nous avait trop souvent sauvé, pour qu'on le laisse à son tristre sort.

J'ai privilégié mes sentiments à son egard, sans reflechir un seul instant que j'allais les perdre.

J'aurais dû nous laisser du temps. Plus de temps pour nous preparer. J'ai agi en fonction de mes implusions, comme d'habitude.

Ils nous ont décimés en quelques secondes. Tombant les uns derriere les autres. Je les ai trahis. 

Je n'ai rien pu faire, ils etaient trop nombreux.

A chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, je les revois étendus sur le sol, baignant dans leur propre sang. Cela me torture.

Alex fut le premier, en voulant protéger Anya. Elle a été la suivante. Puis willow, giles et les tueuses. 

J'entends encore leurs cris la nuit.

En une fraction de seconde tout etait joué. Il ne restait plus que Dawn et moi. 

Je l'ai supplié de la laisser en vie, de me prendre en echange de la sienne. 

Pour me punir de cet afront, ils m'ont infligé le pire des chatiments :en la vampirisant.

C'etait la fin. 

Je ne voulais qu'une chose, qu'ils me donnent le repos eternel. Mourrir pour les rejoindre. 

Le monde pouvait perir, je m'en fichais.

N'ayant plus aucun espoir ni l'envie de vivre, je fermais les yeux. J'attendais que la mort vienne à moi. Mais le destin en decida autrement.

Là devant moi, La Angel team venant nous porter aide.

Une nouvelle bataille commença. 

Je me laissais faire, prenant les coups sans les rendre. 

A quoi bon survrire sans les personnes que l'on aime?

Qu'attendaient-ils pour me tuer? IL ne fallait qu'un geste de leur part. 

J'etais sans defense. Ma mort leur etait donnée avec ma benediction. Que voulaient-ils de plus?

Je les provoquais, en vaint. 

Ils etaient trop préocupés par les nouveaux arrivants pour ce soucier de moi, même si j'etais la tueuse.

Angel me supplait de me battre. 

Je n'avais plus aucune raison de le faire. il le comprit en me regardant. 

Il essayait de venir à ma rencontre, mais il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour s'interposer sur son chemin. 

J'etais là, allongée sur le sol, attendant ma delivrance certaine. 

Un des abringers avanca vers moi.

Enfin, j'allais quitté ce monde. Etre libre.

Quand spike se jeta sur lui et lui brisa la nuque.

Je le regardais choquée, je ne comprenais pas d'où il sortait.

Je me suis mise à le frapper de toutes mes forces en lui demandant pourquoi il venait de me sauver.

Il essayait de parer mes coups avec peine. Son corps etait recouvert de plaies ouvertes, saignantes en abondance.

Il arriva neanmoins à me gifler et me prit de force entre ses bras.

Je me suis mise à pleurer au milieu de ce champ de ruines, pendant que les autres se battaient.

IL me disait de me battre, de vivre. Qu'il ne supporterait pas de me perdre encore une fois.

je lui ai demandé à quoi bon. 

Il m'a montré mes ami(e)s du regard. 

"Pour eux buffy, tu n'as pas le droit de les abandonner. Que penseraient willow, alex et les autres? Tu pourrais leur dire qu'ils sont morts pour rien? Ils se sont sacrifiés pour une juste cause. Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais le pour eux."

Il avait raison. C'est à cet instant, qu'un sentiment de vengeance s'empara de moi.

J'ai puisé en moi les forces necessaires et suis rentrée à mon tour dans un combat qui allait definir le sort de l'humanité.

Tous ceux qui etaient sur mon passage ne me resistaient pas longtemps.  


Angel se battait contre Le first, je me suis mise à ces côtes. 

Nous l'avons vaincu, grâce à willow qui m'avait expliqué comment faire.

Le combat était remporté, mais nous en sortions perdant.

Je n'ai plus revu Angel depuis cette nuit là. 

Je n'aurais jamais cru le voir aussi affecté par la mort de cordelia. Il m'a avoué qu'il l'aimait.

Avant qu'il ne parte, je lui ai demandé comment il avaient pu savoir? Il m'a simplement dit que cordelia avait eu une vision.

Aujourd'hui Spike et moi sommes les seuls survivants.

J'essaye de me reconstruire avec son aide. Meme si rien ne pourra être comme avant. Pas sans eux. 

je sais que le chemin de la gerison sera rude et long. 

L'avoir à mes côtes me permet de tenir bon. IL me rappelle de vivre pour eux, à chaque fois que je veux partir.

Spike est la seule personne qui me reste dans ce monde. Il est ma bouée de sauvetage, lui mon ancien nemesis.

Je garde en memoire ce groupe d'ami(e)s, vivant autrefois sur la bouche de l'enfer.

**Fin**

a{text-decoration:none} a:hover{text-decoration:none} 


End file.
